


his lady (crowned with stars)

by LANTE



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Cheesy, Drabble, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LANTE/pseuds/LANTE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nothing can fix the hole she left in his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	his lady (crowned with stars)

in alistair's memories she smelled of honey and the warm summer breeze. but the only smell he feels anymore is the smell of open fields of pure, white snow. ( _unattainable, forevermore. the mountains echo with the silent song of her passing_ ) 

and there is no mark where her body is buried, hiding her in the secret veil of virgin snow ( _and he knows there is nothing purer than her on this earth_ )

the shadow standing feet sunken in snow ( _an echo of a man_ ) has no more tears left. here he mourns his lady, thousand star-eyes looking down on him. no crown, no kingdom can ever fill the hole she left in his chest. 

all he is left with is this, a lament for his lady ( _crowned with stars_ )

 

 


End file.
